


i'll make you happy, baby (just wait and see)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, friends with benefits to lovers technically, josty using jt's birthday to date him, zero angst gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: Tyson wakes up the morning of JT’s birthday with a plan.(Or, a seven step plan to giving JT Compher the best birthday ever by Tyson Jost)





	i'll make you happy, baby (just wait and see)

**Author's Note:**

> back again with a new prompt list
> 
> #33. "Prove it" from [this](http://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-prompts) list
> 
> title from "be my baby" by the ronettes
> 
> also if you're québécois please forgive me... as a non-québec french canadian i'm québécoisphobic

Tyson wakes up the morning of JT’s birthday with a _plan._

He rolls out of bed, trying not to wake up JT, and goes to wake up Kerfy.

Kerfy looks decidedly unimpressed when he opens his door, his hair sticking up in all kinds of exciting directions.

“What do you want,” he says, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“It’s JT’s birthday,” Tyson says. Kerfy blinks slowly.

“Yes,” he agrees patiently. “And?”

“I have a plan, bro,” Tyson says. Kerfy looks disturbed, so Tyson shakes his head. “No, like-- _romantic_ plans.” If anything, Kerfy looks even _more_ disturbed by that.

“Still don’t see what you need me for,” Kerfy says. Tyson rolls his eyes.

“Can you, like,” he pauses, tries to figure out the least offensive way to say this, “not be here?” Judging by the insulted look on his face, that didn’t come out right, either. Tyson thinks quickly for a second. “I’m just saying, if this goes well then we might--” Kerfy’s eyes widen in realization and he covers Tyson’s mouth with his hand. Tyson spares a moment to be impressed by his reflexes before Kerfy remembers that Tyson is absolutely not above licking his palm and withdraws his hand. 

“I hate you,” Kerfy says. “You’re disgusting.” Tyson beams.

“I owe you one, dude,” he says cheerfully. “I’ll text you when it’s safe to come back.” Kerfy groans in despair. _Such_ a drama queen.

“Whatever.” Kerfy throws his hands up. “I’m going to G’s. He’s more civilized than both of you put together.” He closes the door before Tyson can point out that Sam is from _Québec._

 _Phase One: Get Rid Of Kerfy_ is complete. Tyson fist pumps in the hallway before going to the kitchen.

 

He’s making bacon and pancakes when Kerfy heads out. 

“Are you making him breakfast in bed?”

“Jealous?” Tyson asks, sticking his tongue out. Kerfy has an expression on his face that means he wishes he had something to throw at Tyson, then he sighs, and leaves.

Tyson finishes up in the kitchen, puts the food onto plates, then onto a tray, and carefully makes his way back to JT’s room. He has to set the tray down to open the door, then put it down again so he can open the curtains.

“JT,” he says. He shakes JT’s shoulder gently. JT grumbles a little, turns his face into the pillow. Tyson shakes him a little harder. “Wake up, nerd,” he says, louder. “I made breakfast.”

“Ugh,” JT says, but he sits up, yawning. He blinks in surprise. “You made me breakfast?” Tyson decides not to take offense at JT’s surprise.

“Yes,” Tyson says. He sets the tray down and climbs back into the bed so the food is between them. JT gives him a calculating look. “Don’t even think about it, Joseph Taylor,” he says sternly. “I _slaved_ over this food. We are _not_ ruining it because you’re horny.” JT eats a piece of bacon, looking chastened.

“Wait.” JT narrows his eyes at the pancakes. “Are these heart shaped?” Tyson picks one up and takes a bite.

“Yesth,” he says. JT looks impressed.

“Nice.” Then he looks suspicious. “Why are you doing this?”

“I have a plan,” Tyson says. “I’m going to make this your best birthday _ever.”_

“Oh yeah?” JT has a mischievous light in his eyes. “Prove it.”

They end up ruining the food anyway.

Tyson makes JT shower while he tries to clean food out of the sheets, gives up, and throws them all in the laundry before he goes to join JT in the shower.

 _Phase Two: Breakfast in Bed_ is at least a partial success, Tyson figures. And hey, he got a blowjob out of it, so it’s not like it was a _failure._

 

Before Tyson takes him out for lunch, he takes JT with him to the animal shelter. JT looks at him, confused.

“I’m not, like, getting you a pet for your birthday, don’t worry.” Tyson grins at the way JT relaxes. “But I’ve been talking to them for a while and they said if we did some, you know, volunteering and stuff that it’d be good for the animals. And, uh. If there’s one that we like, well.” He clears his throat.

JT’s smiling at him. “Thanks, Tys,” he says. Tyson thinks for a moment that JT might kiss him, but they’ve never done that outside of sex before, so he’s not exactly surprised when JT gets out of the car instead. He drops his head against the steering wheel before getting out.

“We can film something another day,” Sheila, the director of the shelter, tells them. “For now, you guys can just meet our animals and learn how this place works.” She leads them to one of the rooms where they can play with the dogs.

The dogs are so excited to see people that Tyson misses JT’s reaction, too busy giving a belly rub to a bright-eyed husky. He can hear JT laughing, though.

Once the dogs calm down a bit, Tyson looks over to see JT getting enthusiastic kisses from a white and brown mutt, stroking its ears gently. His chest feels warm and he looks back at the dogs around him to hide his blush.

Looks like _Phase Three: Find JT Dogs to Play With_ was a success.

 

They have to go home to change into clothes that don’t smell like dog before they get lunch. Tyson takes him to an out of the way little restaurant that he found with some help from Other Tyson, self-professed romance expert.

Judging from JT’s pleased smile when they walk into the restaurant, it was solid advice.

“How’d you find this place, anyway?” JT asks once they’re seated.

“I have my ways,” Tyson says. He takes a sip of his water and raises his eyebrows meaningfully. JT kicks at his feet under the table, and Tyson catches his foot between his own. “Hah,” he says triumphantly. JT doesn’t try very hard to free his leg. Or at all.

Lunch is pretty much perfect, so Tyson chalks _Phase Four: Lunch Date_ up as another success.

 

The rest of the afternoon is easy. They wander around Denver, poking into some shops and not really doing anything. Tyson lets their hands brush together more often than necessary, probably, but it’s not like he can actually hold JT’s hand in public. And even if he could, he’s still only in _Phase Five: Spend Time Together._

Which is, of course, another success. Even if JT takes as many pictures as he can of Tyson trying on stupid hats.

Tyson drags JT home to change clothes again.

“I don’t understand,” JT says. “How nice do you want me to dress?” Tyson pokes his head into JT’s room. He’s shirtless, arms crossed over his chest. Tyson takes a moment to appreciate the sight, then dives into his closet. 

“I can’t see any of these colours,” Tyson reminds him, “but you look good in this one, so.” He tosses the shirt to JT.

He waits for JT in the living room, then drives to the restaurant.

It’s not _fancy_ -fancy, but it’s nicer than their usual dinner spots. JT gives him a funny look after they’re led to their table, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Food’s good,” JT says, smiling at him. “Nice find.” Tyson blushes.

“Gotta treat you right for your birthday, right?” JT’s smile widens.

Tyson orders a slice of cake for dessert, which they share. Tyson is almost grossed out by his own behaviour. When they’re done, he manages to pay for all of if.

 _Phase Six: Romantic Dinner_ is another win in the books.

 

JT rests his hand on the small of his back when they leave the restaurant.

It’s dark out, a cool breeze rustling the still-bare tree branches. Tyson shivers, leans into JT a little more. JT wraps an arm around his shoulders and they walk in silence for a minute

“Hey, Tys,” JT says softly. “Is this a date?” Tyson would go tense, but JT’s still holding him, and he doesn’t sound adverse to the idea.

“Yeah,” Tyson says. He turns to face JT, feels his face warm at the fond expression on JT’s face. “Is that okay?” JT smiles at him.

“I was getting worried I’d have to make the first move,” JT says. “You did it way better than I could’ve.” Tyson snorts. “I’ve been told I’m not very romantic,” JT adds with a frown.

“Mm,” Tyson says. “Well.” He braces himself. “ _I_ think you’re perfect.” JT laughs a little, helpless, and pulls Tyson closer.

“I totally want to date you, in case that wasn’t clear,” JT says.

“Hmm,” Tyson says. “Maybe you should make it a little clearer.” He wags his eyebrows.

JT rolls his eyes and kisses him. Tyson kisses back immediately, wrapping his arms around him. They kiss in the dark parking lot for what’s probably too long to be sensible, then Tyson pulls back.

“Fuck,” he says. JT looks alarmed, then Tyson says, “You ruined my plan!” JT laughs at him. “No, listen, it had, like, steps! I had seven steps, okay, and you spoiled the last one!” JT doesn’t stop laughing.

“Tyson,” he says, and he runs his thumb along Tyson’s cheekbone. “Never change.” Tyson blushes. “Let’s go home.”

 

Late that night, Tyson is just on the edge of falling asleep when JT speaks.

“You were right,” he whispers. Tyson makes an inquisitive noise, too tired to, like. Make words. JT kisses his shoulder. “Best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys didn't expect my usual levels of drama out of this one because uh. (adam lowry voice) there's none. there's no drama.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)


End file.
